


Prove Yourself

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blow Job, F/M, Prostitute, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Prompt:  Oh gosh, that blow job gif! Now I’m just imagining Dark!Bucky coming over to talk business with Dark!Tony and Tony asking Bucky if he wants a blow job while they talk, and when Bucky says yes. Tony tells you to be a good girl and give Bucky what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are a prostitute in this story (Also...I'm doing a bit of a tumblr dump today, so you might see a few of my things! Sorry for clogging your dash!)

The sounds of the club were muffled by the door. You were eager to go out and work the floor, but for now, you waited in the Boss’ office. The room looked impressive, a large desk with a giant mahogany chair and then two low seated chairs with a coffee table. You imagined the artwork hanging in here was worth more than anything you had ever owned. 

You squirmed in your skin tight little black dress. It was low cut and you were concerned your breasts were going to spill out if you took too deep a breath and barely covered the top of your thighs. The black stilettos were the only other item of clothing you had on if shoes count as clothing. 

The door opened and your heart almost jumped out of your chest. Could you do this? Sell yourself? It wasn’t exactly the street corner, but there were still some ethical hang-ups on your mind. When you saw it was Natasha the adrenaline rushed out of your body. “Relax.” Natasha walked over to you. “Tonight is a test run. Prove to Tony how good you are and he will hire you and trust me, it’s a sweet gig.” 

“I think the dress is too small.” You put a hand to your stomach and breathed in. 

“You look perfect.” She gave you a reassuring smile.

It was easy for her to say that though. She was the madam of the operation and thus dressed in far less revealing clothing. Natasha screamed management. 

“Where’s the confidence you displayed in your interview.” She put her hands on your shoulders. 

You opened your mouth to respond when the door to the room opened. Natasha spun her head and your jaw almost hit the ground when the man himself walked in. You knew how dangerous he was, hell everyone knew he pretty much ran the city. But seeing him in person, dressed to the nines in a suit, it filled you with awe. 

“Hey, Nat. This the new girl?” Tony walked into his office. His eyes scanned you up and down. “Very nice.” 

“Mr. Stark.” You held out your hand. “I’m eager to show you my abilities.” 

A smile spread across his face as his eyes were glued to your chest. 

“I’m eager to check them out Miss, but unfortunately business calls.” He twisted your hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles that sent a chill through your spine. 

“Mr. Barnes.” Natasha’s voice made you look to the doorway.

James “Bucky” Barnes leaned against the frame. They called him the Sergeant. You’d seen his picture before too, he was part of the Brooklyn mob. He’d made a few headlines, but you never expected to see him here. Weren’t they rivals? 

“Bring her back in when we’re done.” Tony snapped his fingers at the other man, who strolled into the office. 

Natasha wrapped her arm around you and pulled you close, almost making you stumble in the heels. 

“You’re staring,” she whispered through gritted teeth and you dropped your gaze as she led you to the door. 

“Sorry,” you whispered back. 

“It’s alright Doll.” Bucky’s voice made your nerves go on edge. “I don’t mind the eyes on me.” 

Embarrassment flooded your veins. You wanted to leave the room and never come back. Maybe you weren’t cut out for this life. 

You were almost to the door when Tony spoke again.

“Wait.” 

Natasha spun both of you around. 

“As a show of good faith,” Tony spoke to Bucky. “You want a blow job while we talk?” 

A flash of heat came over you and saliva started to pool in your mouth. The thought of sucking that beautiful man’s cock excited you like never before. Change of mind, this was the life you were meant for. 

“Sure.” Bucky took a seat at one of the low chairs.

“Wait for me outside.” Natasha dropped her arm. 

Disappointment came now. Of course they were talking about Natasha. Tony didn’t even know what you were capable of, why would they let you suck off a VIP? 

“I want to try the new girl.” Bucky clapped his hands. “If you don’t mind?” 

 

He wasn’t asking you, his eyes were on Tony. For some reason that made you even hotter. 

“Be my guest.” Tony sat in the other low chair. “You will have to deliver me a report on her skills.” 

“Here’s your chance.” Natasha held out her hands, signaling for you to walk over. 

She winked at you, obviously aware of the eagerness you were feeling.

You took a step, but you weren’t used to the get-up and almost fell out of your heel as your ankle wobbled. 

“She must be new.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

Confidence. That was what Nat mentioned. You through your shoulders back and stepped out of the shoes. You dropped to your knees and you noticed Tony started to smile.

“And full of surprises.” He moved his jaw from side to side. 

You didn’t speak as you put your hands on the floor and started to crawl toward them. The top of your dress was threatening to give and you almost wished it would. Each motion forward your dress hiked up your hips and you were certain Natasha could see your ass and pussy, but then you heard the door click and realize she had left you all alone with these men. 

This wasn’t you, crawling toward two strangers, ready to blow one of them. It was a better version. One you hoped you could pull off.

With every slide of your legs, you could feel the dampness growing. How were you this excited this soon? Why question it. You were going to prove yourself, join the ranks of Tony Stark’s mafia, fuck these hot dangerous men and get paid for it. You were practically drooling by the time you reached Bucky. 

You looked up at him through hooded lashes as your hands went to his belt. He did not look away as you opened the buckle. You felt for the button and undid his fly. He lifted his hips and slid down his boxers and the top of his pants. 

To your surprise, there wasn’t much prep work needed as he was already rock hard. But then your eyes went wide at the monster in front of your face. You realized it was going to take some work to get that down your throat. 

“That’s a good reaction.” He reached out and pinched your cheek. “Think you can handle me?” 

You didn’t know how to respond. Honestly? Which was uncertainty. Or confident? Like Nat advised. 

SPANK! 

“Eek!” You jumped forward as a hand came down on your ass. 

It stung and you turned to see your potential employer glaring down at you.

“Be a good girl and give the man what he wants.” Tony’s expression hardened. 

You gave a nod and turned your attention back to Barnes. 

You dipped your head and went to the base of his shaft, making sure you had enough saliva on your tongue you ran it up the entire length and then took the tip into your mouth. You lightly sucked and flicked your tongue over his head, wanting to let the saliva pool. 

“Back to business.” Tony’s voice would not distract you from your mission. “Why should I be interested in setting this deal?” 

“It’s a win-win for all parties.” Bucky wasn’t even paying attention to you. 

It sent a strange wave of jealousy through you like his attention should be on you. You brought your hand up and cupped his balls, lightly tugging them. 

“Ahhh.” Bucky let out a weird noise. “I mean, umm..there’s money to be MADE.”

He accentuated the word “made” right when you started to lower your head, taking more of him into your mouth as you forced your jaw to relax. A surge of power ran over you, maybe you could keep his attention. 

“Details?” Tony stood up behind you, but you didn’t stop forcing Bucky down your mouth. “I’m making a drink. You want one?” 

“Yeah.” A hand came to the back of your head and nails ran lightly across your scalp. “I’ll take a drink.”

He tasted like man, tough and strong with a bit of salt mixed in, of course, that was from the precum. You let out a moan as he pushed your head deeper. 

“Fuck.” Bucky let out a hiss.

You continued to swallow him, trying to lap at his shaft and suck lightly while your hand tugged at his balls. 

“She that good?” Tony asked from across the room. 

“She knows her way around a blow job.” Bucky relaxed the pressure on your head. “When she moaned it was a new feeling for me, her mouth sort of vibrates.” 

It was wrong, but you loved the way they were talking about you like you weren’t even in the room. But more so you loved hearing the praise. You relaxed your jaw further and took a deep breath through your nose before taking more of him, fighting past the gag reflex and burning in the back of your throat. 

“Damn.” Bucky’s hips shifted as he fisted your hair. “I’d say she has some skills.” 

“Well, there is some business to discuss.” Tony’s voice told you he was behind you again. “Are you going to be able to keep talking?” 

“Ummm, yeah.” There was the sound of two glasses clinking. 

You didn’t like that one bit. His answer should have been no. You knew better than to give too much too soon, but you had enough spit on his cock you could move faster, so you slowly picked up the pace, making sure to keep your tongue pressed hard against the bottom of his dick. 

“You were saying?” There was an annoyance to Tony’s voice. 

That made you hotter. Was he annoyed it wasn’t his cock you were sucking? Or was he mad that Bucky wasn’t paying enough attention? Either one suited you. 

“That money is going to get made.” Bucky sounded too clear.

You gave a harder tug on his balls and sucked down, lightly scraping your teeth against him. 

“FUCK!” His hand returned to your head, pushing it down. 

 

“What’s the trade?” Tony ignored Bucky’s outburst. You were selfish, wanting the conversation back on you.

 

“Fifty-fifty.” Bucky relaxed his grip, but you didn’t lift your head. 

 

You could take him deep like this on your own and wanted to prove it. His cock was getting even harder in your mouth. 

“No.” The sound of Tony swirling his ice cubes echoed across the walls. “Sixty-forty.”

“Fifty-fifty is fair.” Bucky was still paying too much attention for your liking. 

You started going even faster, bobbing your head and breathing through your nose. Taking him deeper and deeper with each movement. 

He let out a groan and you’d never been more proud of yourself. You increased your speed again, savoring the taste of the man as you took him down. 

“She is really good.” His hands were still in your hair, but he wasn’t guiding you, more like holding on for dear life. “This might be the best hummer of my life.” 

You moaned at the acknowledgment and got another wince out of Bucky. It made you move even faster, deeper, harder. You started to think about how his cum was going to taste. You were going to drink every drop of it. 

The fantasy and need were taking over as Bucky grew harder. He was close to cumming and you wanted to take him over the edge. 

 

Another set of fingers was on your head and suddenly your neck was snapped back. You cried out as your mouth was empty, but then you looked up to see Bucky with the same shocked look. 

“Sixty-forty of you walk out of here with the biggest blue balls of your life.” Tony’s mouth was right next to your ear.

You realized your chest was heaving and you looked at Bucky who looked pained and desperate. 

“Fine.” He waved his hands in the air. “Sixty-forty.” 

Tony let go of your hair and you fell forward, catching yourself on Bucky’s knees. You sighed in contentment, wasting no time taking his cock in your mouth. 

“You said you like it when she moans?” Tony pushed up the back of your dress, leaving you completely exposed. “Let’s see if we can help that along?”

A finger slid into your soaking pussy and you squealed in satisfaction, not realizing how empty you’d been feeling. 

“Oh shit.” Bucky put his hand on the back of your head again, but there was no guidance. “Keep doing that.”

You didn’t know if he was talking to Tony whose finger was sliding in and out of you with ease or you who was bobbing away on his cock again. 

“I’ll do you one better.” There was the sound of a finger popping out of a mouth. “This will really get her going.” 

Wet pressure was applied to your throbbing clit and you fell forward as an inhuman noise left your mouth. You’d finally taken Bucky all the way, but any sort of burn in your throat was shadowed by the rubbing on your pearl. 

“Holy shit.” Bucky groaned.

You managed to pick yourself back up again, half choking on him as you tried to slide your mouth up and down his cock and buck your pussy against Tony’s hands. His skills were masterful and you were so eager to cum. You started whimpering, unsure which part of your body needed more of your control. 

“FUCK!” Bucky yanked your head down all the way and you felt him spasm, shooting his load straight down. 

Tony pressed down hard and you tried to shriek as the orgasm spread through your body. But your mouth was too stuffed and you couldn’t even breathe, let alone cry out. But you didn’t care if you ever had oxygen again as long as there were more climaxes like that in your future.

Bucky’s hand left your head and you lifted off of him, drooling and coughing as Tony continued to slowly rub your pussy until his fingers vanished. You slumped over to your side on the edge of Bucky’s chair trying to collect yourself. 

“Are you going to hire her?” Bucky pet your head. “Because if not I’ll take her to our joint right now.”

 

“No.” Tony sounded stern. 

Disappointment flooded you and you wondered what you had done wrong as you turned your head to look up at your would-be-boss. 

Tony locked eyes with you and brought his finger to his lips, it was glistening with your juices as he pressed it into his mouth. The visual sent a small aftershock through you.

“She’s going in my personal collection.” He gave you a soft smile. “My use, and those I chose, only.” 

Your heart was about to pound through your chest at his declaration. 

“Now get out of here so I can enjoy my new girl in private.” Tony’s eyes never left yours as Bucky stood up from the chair. 

You didn’t know where your life was headed, hell you didn’t know where your night was headed, but both looked good.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the office shut, leaving you completely alone with your new boss. Was boss the right word? Should you call him pimp? No, that wasn’t right. He wasn’t even going to let you out on the floor. You were on cloud nine with his declaration of keeping you in his private stash, and from the residual pleasure his fingers had just provided you.

Still, you didn’t think your first official meeting should start with you collapsed against a chair, so you pulled yourself on to your bare feet, smoothing down the skin-tight black dress over your bare ass.

“That was quite a show you put on.” Tony swirled his drink. “And you made me a lot of money tonight.” 

He was giving you credit for closing the deal. It sent a wave of power down your spine, making you lick your lips at the strange sensation. 

“I assume you want some details about your new employment?” His eyes darkened on you as he got closer. 

Really you weren’t concerned with the details at all. You wanted another rush of control. Confidence had gotten you this far and you didn’t think you’d played all your chips yet. Feeling brave you reached out and draped your arms over Tony Stark’s neck.

“I think I’d rather show my boss what a good investment he just made.” Another jolt of excitement went through your body, shocked at the words you were using. 

“Hmmm.” His eyes dropped to your lips and he raised the glass with the brown liquid to your lips. “Drink.” 

You took in the alcohol. It burned as you swished it around your mouth and down your throat. You didn’t normally drink this stuff, but whatever it was it was expensive. 

“I don’t want to taste that mother fucker, but I’d like to taste you.” Tony brought the glass to his own mouth and took a drink.

Then he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to yours as the clink of the tumbler hit the floor. He wrapped his arms around your waist and parted his lips. More of the alcohol fell into your mouth and you used your tongue to take the transfer, not wanting any to slip out of the corners. He squeezed you tighter and you did the same, deepening the kiss. 

As your tongue flickered along his and you swallowed the booze at the same time Tony let out a grunt, obviously enjoying the sensations your lips were providing his. You tried to drag your body back, not wanting your chests smashed together any longer as you went for the hem of his shirt, untucking it from his dress pants. 

Tony dragged his fingers around your waist hard and bit your lip, harder than you were used to, but not enough to cause any discomfort. You moved against his touch, thrusting your chest back to him and ass out while his hands left your body and went to his belt. 

“The way Barnes was enjoying that.” Tony pressed his forehead to yours as you both undressed him. “I am rock hard, ready for my turn.” 

“Mouths closed for the evening Boss.” You grinned at him, loving the look of shock on his face. “Other parts of my body are even better.” 

He almost looked like he was going to growl at you when his mouth crashed back against yours. You struggled to stay on both feet, bringing your hands to your shoulders and pulling the straps of your dress down. 

Tony kicked off his shoes as his pants fell and you wiggled out of the sheath, your body finally free. 

His kiss was powerful and demanding, but you were returning each movement, diving your tongue into his mouth and fighting for dominance. 

A hand reached behind you and grabbed your ass cheek, squeezing down hard enough to make you gasp. 

“Ha.” Tony gave a chuckle. “I knew I was going to win.” 

Oh if he thought he surprised you with the butt grab meant winning, he had another thing coming. You used the opportunity to grab the back of his neck and force his head down. 

 

He barely had a chance to take a breath before his face was on your nipple, you pulled him closer and felt his tongue snake out and lick you. You pulled him tighter and he sucked your bud into his mouth.

“Oh, I like making noises Boss.” You let out an elongated moan as he sucked on you, his other hand coming to your other mound and tweaking your other into a stiff peak. 

There was nothing supporting you and if he kept at it you feared you were going to topple to the ground with him on top of you, not that it was a bad idea, but it didn’t fit in with the poise you wanted to display.

You winced as his teeth scrapped your nip and realized how skilled he was. If you kept him down there too long then he really would win. Even though you wanted more, this was a demonstration for him so you grabbed his chin and pushed him away.

He kept your bud in his mouth and pulled making you groan in a mix of pain and pleasure, but acquiesced to your touch and let go, leaving a tingling on your chest. 

You glued your eyes to his and saw how wild they looked. Desperate. For you. That tiny bit of alcohol brought no kind of drunkness comparable to that feeling.

With one hand on his shoulder, you marched him toward his desk. When you arrived at your destination you let go and walked to his side. With one arm off you swooped, knocking off whatever he had on the surface to the floor including a computer monitor. 

“Well, this is a first.” Tony’s hand ran up your neck to your cheek, pulling you back in for a kiss.

He sat on the edge of the desk and you used the leverage to lean him back, straddling him in the process. 

His hard cock hit your stomach when you climbed on top of him. The surface was slick, but you gathered your knees, not breaking the kiss while you reached for his cock. 

After grabbing the base you realized how thick he was and it made you purr into his mouth. He grunted in response while you ran the tip of his cock down your wet slit. 

As soon as he was lined up you lifted your mouth away from him and spread your knees, filling yourself with his cock. 

“Fuck!” Tony brought a hand to his mouth and bit down. 

Here you were, taking the most powerful man in New York like he had no say in it. A smug smile crept to your face as you kept staring at him. 

His eyes went wide when you started rocking yourself, digging your knees into the wood and raising your body with each motion. You didn’t look away from him. He was going to be the one to break first. 

He felt smooth and velvety against your pink insides. Another moan left your body as you continued your movements, feeling him underneath you. But he continued to stare, biting down on his fist as you rode him slowly and deliberately. 

Your own want was starting to take over. You wanted to move faster, harder, take him deeper and let yourself over the edge. But you would not lose control. He had to break first. 

You moved your hands, one dragging nails down his chest while the other reached behind you. You leaned back and found what you were looking for: his balls. You cupped them and started tugging.

“Oh my fucking…” That was all it took. 

Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and you looked away. Your smile turned into a full on grin and you bucked your hips. 

You were the powerful one and you were going to take what you needed. His cock was hitting your pussy in all the right spots. You bounced on him, making sure of it. No longer needing to stare at him you let go. Making all sorts of noises while you neared your climax.

“Fucking shit.” He was grabbing at the edge of the desk. “You better get yourself off hunny, because I’m about to cum.” 

Your hand on his chest couldn’t help itself as it lifted up and slapped him across the face with a light smack. His mouth hung open and eyes went back to you.

“You.” Your body moved faster, sliding up and down his shaft. “Will.” You thrust forward in the same motion making him bounce against your G-spot. “Wait.” You were getting closer. “Your.” The edge was coming. “Turn.”

You squeezed down hard on his balls as the orgasm ripped through you, your chest heaving the breath. 

“FUCK!” Tony reached up and grabbed your hips, slamming you down on top of him.

You no longer cared about the control as you fell forward, your mouth on top of his again, letting his tongue slide into your mouth when his cock exploded inside of you. Both of you tired from the sex, but still needing the strange intimacy kissing brought. 

When your brain kicked back in you were still kissing, slow and sloppily, but Tony was cupping your cheek again and mimicking his tongue with your own. 

Finally, you pushed your forehead to his, took a breath and climbed off the desk. He stayed down and ran his hands over his hair, letting out a big whoosh of air. 

“Fuck me running.” He picked himself up. “You are a keeper.” 

This was turning into the best night of your life.


	3. Treat Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgardian Mob comes to do business and demands Tony’s best girl service them.

Your wrists ached, you rubbed them as you sat up in bed. Tony was putting on his suit coat. You enjoyed how sexy he looked, but the look on his face along with the fancy get-up told you he wasn’t in a playful mood. 

“You were a little rough last night.” You spun your hands, trying to work out the muscles.

 

“You liked it.” Tony smirked. 

 

“No.” You made a pout as he looked at you. “I loved it.”

 

“You’re fun.” He walked over to the bed. “But you’re also working tonight.” 

 

“Oh?” You perked up, lately, you’d spent ever night servicing Tony. You sort of forgot about the other men thing. But your eyes flashed with excitement, it would be nice to try something new. 

 

“You like that huh?” Tony laughed. “You’re something else. Here I thought you were going to whine, beg me to keep you all for myself.” 

 

“Is that what you want? Please don’t share me? I only belong to you?” You held out your wrists as Tony took over rubbing them. “Sorry, wrong girl. Do I need to know anything?” 

 

“Moving from fun to funny huh?” Tony squeezed down on your wrists, making you wince before letting go. “Just be your charming self.” 

 

You flopped back on the bed and bit your lip, trying to keep the excitement somewhat at bay. Fucking gorgeous, dangerous men and getting paid for it. How did you get so lucky this was your life?

~~

The door was shut for a long time. You waited, in your skintight unofficial uniform. A little black dress. It left nothing to the imagination. You lacked any other apparel, not even shoes. 

Your mind raced with anticipation. Who was on the other side? What did he look like? What part did he want you to play tonight? You knew Tony liked the fight for dominance, Bucky just wanted your oral skills. What would be this John’s taste? You licked your lips and felt more arousal gather between your thighs. 

 

The door opened and you let out the breath you’d be holding with relief. Tony nodded his head, waving you over. 

 

“Where are the heels?” He frowned. 

 

“They hurt my feet.” You stopped right in front of him. 

 

SMACK! His hand came down on your ass, but as you jumped forward he squeezed down and put his mouth next to your ear.

 

“Well that’s not the only thing that’s going to hurt,” he whispered. “Later. You’ll be paying for that one. Wear shoes next time.” 

 

You rolled your eyes and tried to fight away the smile. A punishment? Again, how in the hell were you getting paid for this? What a dream.

 

Dream was the right word. You stopped dead in your tracks as the mountain of a man in front of you turned around, golden hair draping over his shoulders. He had on the standard gangster attire. Three-piece-suit, but there was no doubt his body was shredded. He exuded power, strength. 

 

“She is a looker.” The blonde’s eyes ran up and down your figure. “You weren’t kidding about that.” 

 

“I never kid.” Tony shut the door and walked over to the bar. “Well, not about that. Actually, maybe I kid too much. Thor’s traveled a long way. Why don’t you show him some hospitality Honey?” 

 

“Sure thing.” You gave your million-dollar smile and walked right up to Thor. What a name. 

“Wait?” He gave a laugh. “Here? Right here?” 

 

He was nervous! You couldn’t believe it. All these men with all the power and he was freaked out by you? Your heart flooded. You ran your hand down his arm and locked his fingers with yours. 

 

“Come on.” You started walking to the door. 

 

“I do enjoy watching though.” Tony raised his glass. “If you change your mind, I don’t mind the show.” 

 

You led Thor back into the club, steering down the hall that led to the bedrooms. It was your first time using one, but you’d been in them plenty. You stopped at the door assigned to you and pushed it open.

 

The only piece of furniture was a bed. These rooms were designed for one thing. And it wasn’t sleeping.

 

“I’m ugh, not really sure how this works.” Thor scratched his head as you dropped his hand to face him. “I am a little new to this world.” 

 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” You winked. “So am I.”

 

“Oh really? Mr. Sta…I mean Tony, made it out like you are the best.” Thor’s brow furrowed. 

 

“That’s flattering.” You didn’t hide the smile as you walked over to him, pressing your hand to his chest. “But so far, Tony has kept me for personal use. So, whoever you are, Thor, you must be important.”

 

“Important.” His eyes locked with yours. “That’s right. I am important.” 

 

“Oh, you are.” You ran your hand across his cheek. “Before we get started, do you have any requests? This night is all about you. I can scream and struggle if that’s what you want?” 

 

Your body pressed to him and you felt his cock twitch. He was getting hard. 

 

“Would you like that?” You left your lips parted. “Me begging you to stop? Hitting your hard chest, trying to shove you off? But you’re too big, too powerful. I’d never win.” 

 

His lips crashed against yours as his hands went under your thighs, hoisting you in the air. Thor tossed you back, you weren’t ready to fly through the air, but you landed on the bed with a bounce. 

 

“What I want.” He reached out and grabbed your ankle, kissing it before placing it on his shoulder. “What is my favorite.” 

 

He began kissing his way down your leg. You were propped up on your elbows watching him, your other knee bent. 

 

“Is to taste.” He was at your thigh and a wave of heat washed over you. “I want you screaming. I want you begging. I want you wiggling away from me.” 

 

You lifted your hips as his hand pushed your dress up. Holy shit. This was an interesting development. 

 

“But the only reason you want me to stop is that you can’t take another orgasm.” The blond smiled. 

 

You were at a loss for words. Before you could respond his mouth was on your cunt. He took the entire thing in and you gasped, falling back on the bed. 

 

His tongue ran up and down your slit before finding your entrance and sliding in with ease. A moan left your mouth as you ran your hand through his hair. 

 

“Fuck, you have a big tongue.” You squirmed, pushing his head down and lifting your pelvis against him.

 

He pulled away and looked up at you with a smile, his absence sending a shiver down your spine. 

“I know.” Thor stuck out his tongue and ran it across his lips, licking away your juices. 

 

The image was so erotic you thought you were going to die. You fell back against the bed as his mouth returned to your body. 

 

He was a master. His tongue, lips, and teeth all working against you. It was hard to keep your thighs spread. He let out a grunt and a massive hand pushed your knee down.

 

“Sorry!” You tried to relax. “But you’re really fucking good at this.” 

 

Your back arched when he began to hum. What? How? How had you gone this long in your life and never been eaten this way? You started to pant. 

“Holy hell.” You brought your wrist to your mouth and bit down. 

 

A hand wrapped around your arm and yanked it away. You looked down to see angry blue eyes watching you, but his mouth never missed a beat. 

 

“Mmmm.” You fell back against the bed.

 

This time there was no hiding your moans and breaths. You fisted his hair and bumped against his face. 

 

“Fuck. I’m going to cum.” You rocked hard against him. “I’m going to cum.” 

 

It started slow, like a bucket about to overflow. But then something hard slid inside of you. You assumed it was a finger, but you did not care. That was enough that the damn broke, pleasure filling your body as you cried out. 

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” The muscles in your body tightened and relaxed. Tightened and relaxed. 

 

Thor’s mouth never left his licking and sucking elongating the experience. 

 

“That was a treat.” You ran your hand through his hair, expecting him to stop. 

 

But he glared up at you with evil eyes. Then you thought about his threat. He was serious. Your heartbeat started to regulate and you tried to relax. You were a professional. If that was what he wanted you were here to deliver.

 

~~

Six. No seven? No nine? You had no fucking clue. The next orgasm was forming and your body was starting to reject them. They were more pain than pleasure and your over-sensitive clit needed a break. 

 

“Please…I can’t…” You were made of jelly, incapable of putting up any sort of resistance. “Not another. I can’t. Please no.”

 

Tears mixed with sweat. Your dress had long left your body, but you’d never felt hotter. More sensitive in your life. 

 

Then it came again. The spring getting tighter and tighter in your core. You tried to turn to the side, but your leg was pinned, not that you could put up a fight in your current state. 

 

The throbbing between your legs, the heat of his mouth. He owned you. At this moment you belonged to Thor. Only he was capable of ending your suffering. 

 

“Please.” It came out like a squeak. 

 

Before you could get out the word stop, he worked all his attention on your clit. It pulsed in his mouth and you shrieked as the orgasm was pulled from your body. 

 

Waves of agony and ecstasy covered you. You didn’t know how to separate them. It hurt and it pleased at the same time. 

 

His mouth left your body and you looked up at him through blurry eyes. 

 

“You really are the best.” His hands went to his pants as his monster cock fell forward.

 

Normally you would’ve been excited, but you were so confused by the oral experience. 

 

“I got nine orgasms out of you.” He swatted your thighs as he lined up to spear you. “That’s a record. Most girls break much sooner than that.” 

 

“Nine?” How was that even possible? How could he tell? 

 

“Let’s go for an even ten?” His voice broke your conversation. 

 

Before you could object his cock slid inside you with ease. After being empty for so long it actually was a relief, being filled by him. You cooed as you fisted the sheets. Best. Job. Ever.


End file.
